


I Thought Of You

by TheAvengingWriter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego loves his mom, Eudora mention, Family Fluff, Grace is the best, Pre-Season/Series 01, Reginald mention, Sweet Diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvengingWriter/pseuds/TheAvengingWriter
Summary: Grace gets an unexpected visit from her son.





	I Thought Of You

Grace hummed to herself while she bustled around the kitchen. She put the kettle on to boil and cracked two eggs into a pan. At first she didn’t hear the knock on the old glass door. It was a hesitant tapping, but soon grew loud enough that Grace heard it over her humming.  
Grace was confused, that door hadn’t been used in years. But there was no reason why she shouldn’t answer it. The newspaper on the windows prevented her from seeing who was outside. Not for the first time she wished that Reginald would buy her some fabric so she could make some nice curtains for these windows. But it just wasn’t important to him.  
Grace struggled to unlocked the door, the lock stuck due to disuse. The door creaked as she opened it.  
On the doorstep was Diego. He was nervous and kept fidgeting with the package that he held. It was flat and about a foot square, wrapped in brown paper.  
“Hey Mom,” he said.  
“Diego,” Grace smiled.  
“Can I come in?” Diego asked.  
“Of course.” Grace said. “Have you had breakfast?”  
“Um… No.”  
“I’ll make you something.”  
“You don’t have to do that, Mom,” Diego said.  
“It’s no trouble,” Grace said, “Eggs or pancakes?”  
“Pancakes?”  
“You never did like eggs.”  
Grace went back to bustling around the kitchen. She flipped the eggs. Over medium, the way Reginald liked them. And began pulling out the ingredients for pancakes.  
“How is police academy?” Grace asked.  
“It’s good,” Diego said, sitting down at the table. “I’ve made friends.”  
“Good,” Grace said with a smile. “I’m glad you like it.”  
“I brought you something,” Diego said, remembering the reason he had come and the package that he held.  
“What is it?” Grace asked without looking up from her task.  
“Here,” Diego said standing up and holding the package out to Grace. Grace turned and smiled as she took the package from Diego. She gently unwrapped it, careful not to rip the paper. As she pulled the paper off she froze. It was a simple frame around a print of a girl in a yellow dress reading a book.  
“Do you like it?” Diego asked. “My friend Eudora went with me to the museum. And when I saw this painting I thought of you.”  
Grace continued to stare at the painting.  
“Mom? What do you think?”  
Grace looked up at Diego, her eyes full of melancholy. She pulled him into a hug.  
“It’s beautiful, Diego.”  
The tea kettle began to whistle. Grace pulled away from the hug.  
“I have to take breakfast to your father,” she said putting the eggs on a plate and pouring the boiling water into a teapot. “But when I get back you can tell me all about the museum and this Eudora.”  
“Okay, Mom,” Diego said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The print that Diego gives Grace is A Young Girl Reading by Jean-Honoré Fragonard.


End file.
